


Two Men in Suits

by c4bl3fl4m3



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, Collars, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4bl3fl4m3/pseuds/c4bl3fl4m3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years, the Master still has his dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Men in Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2008 on Teaspoon & AFF.

Two men in suits.

Two men in suits, one kneeling in front of the other.

Two men in two different suits. One brown and pinstriped. The other black. The suits, not the men.

The man in black is kneeling in front of the man in brown. He looks up at him need in his eyes.

The man in brown leans down, reaches in the collar of the shirt of the man in black. Pulls up a chain collar, one with a large metal ring in front.

"You still wear it, Koschei? Even after all these years?" the man in brown asks, a little incredulously, but mostly affectionately.

The man in black doesn't say anything. He looks uncomfortable, yet he remains kneeling and motionless.

"Huh. Well... it's good to see some things don't change." The man in brown leans down, strokes the cheek of the man in black.

Koschei's eyes close, and a little shiver runs through his body.

"Hundreds of years, and you still have your dirty little secret. Rassilon knows how many attempts to conqueror the universe, to be Lord and Master on high, and the truth of the matter is... it is YOU that want to be lorded over, not vice versa. That's a dirty little secret indeed."

The man in black swallows, nervous and needy. His mouth begins to open, but no sound comes out.

"Yes?" the man in brown queries.

"Theta Sigma?"

"Yes?"

"Take me."

The man in brown smiles, truth being laid out for all to see. With a twinkle in his eyes, he replies, "In good time, my dearest Master, in good time."


End file.
